Srebrna
by kim-onka
Summary: Czym była, czym jest, co myśli, co pamięta, co czuje. O postaci Yin, oparte główne na odcinkach o niej.


Bo ja też chciałam zostać pionierką ;)

Prawa do _Darker than BLACK_ ma zdaje się nasze ulubione Studio Bones~

* * *

><p>Światło księżyca padało na jej twarz, przemykało po jasnych włosach, oświetlało twarzyczkę i drobne dłonie uniesione znad klawiszy, jak gdyby na powitanie niewidzianych promieni. Czyste, nieskażone światło pełnego księżyca czuła na nagiej skórze bez świadectwa czyichkolwiek oczu.<p>

Kochała to światło, dawno temu; zanim księżyc stał się świadkiem zbyt wielu zdarzeń i w końcu zniknął, zabierając z sobą jej ból.

Pamięta o tym wszystkim i może te wspomnienia przywołać, kiedy tylko sobie zażyczy; ale ona już nie ma życzeń.

.

Tamtej nocy srebrzyste światło odeszło, i w jednej chwili przerażającej pewności wiedziała, że już nigdy nie pogładzi jej po policzku; a z nim razem coś jeszcze zbladło w ciemność, coś rozpoznawalnego tylko w tym krótkim momencie agonii.

Małej dziewczynce zwanej Kirsi nie przyszłoby do głowy, że idee osobowości i emocji odnoszą się do czegoś, co może zostać usunięte z jej życia.

Apatyczna dziewczyna o pustych oczach w ogóle nie mogłaby sobie wyobrazić, do czego się odnoszą, choćby nawet próbowała; ale ona nie próbuje.

.

Nie było niczego.

Zdawało się, że jest coś, na zewnątrz; dotyk, dźwięk, poruszenie. Były polecenia, wykonywane automatycznie z braku powodu, aby zareagować jakkolwiek inaczej. Były czynności wykonywane bezmyślnie, bezcelowo. Sztywność, obcość. Jej głos brzmiał monotonnie, nawet dla niej.

Powiedzieli, że jest Marionetką. Rozpoznała to słowo i zarejestrowała je beznamiętnie.

Była Marionetką. Dla jej srebrnych włosów nazywali ją „Yin".

.

Marionetka rozumie słowa, ale nie mają one dla nie znaczenia. Marionetka odbiera bodźce, ale nie zastanawia się nad nimi. Marionetka komunikuje się z otoczeniem, ale trudno nazwać to prawdziwą interakcją. Marionetką powodują nie jej własne wybory, ale programowanie i rozkazy. Marionetkę trudno nazwać osobą, raczej nieosobą.

Być może jedynym cieniem szansy dla Marionetki jest spotkanie kogoś, kto nie chce tego zrozumieć.

Jak dotąd nikt nie oczekuje od niej zachowania innego niż typowe dla Marionetki, łącznie z nią samą.

.

_Tap, tap, tap _dudnią krople wody o metalowe naczynie w malutkim sklepiku, którego nikt nie odwiedza.

Woda jest jej bliska w sposób, którego nie byłaby w stanie opisać, choćby ktoś ją zapytał; jakaś część jej może przemykać się między kropelkami i wyglądać, aby rozejrzeć się dookoła. Nazywają to jej duchem obserwacyjnym i uważają za przydatne; ona zwyczajnie wypełnia polecenia. Przynajmniej przez większość czasu.

Tamtego dnia, dlaczego wysłała za nim swojego ducha? Nie zastanawiała się nad tym, wtedy ani później; ale jego podziękowanie to były pierwsze słowa między nimi, które chyba można by nazwać prywatnymi.

.

Po raz kolejny coś zostaje odcięte, a ona błądzi niepewnie w tłumie ludzi, nogi niosą ją gdzieś bez celu. Nagle, jakby z oddali porzuconego wspomnienia, do jej uszu docierają znajome dźwięki płynące przez powietrze. Melodia odbija się echem wewnątrz niej, wzmacniając poczucie braku czegoś, a może obecności pustki; palce poruszają się same, jakby w próbie oswojenia tonów poprzez zamknięcie ich w serię uważnych uderzeń w niewidzialne klawisze.

Ale to wszystko trwa tylko kilka chwil, zanim trans zostaje przerwany, a ona sama pozwala się odprowadzić jakimś dziewczynom.

.

Ta dziewczyna mówi, że ważne jest, aby się uśmiechać. I że ona wygląda uroczo. Wygląda na to, że Marionetka ma ograniczoną kontrolę nad mięśniami twarzy; kąciki jej ust nie unoszą się, dopóki nie podeprze ich palcami. Dawno temu ktoś jej powiedział, że udawane uczucia mogą stać się prawdziwe. Próbuje, ale czuje tylko nacisk paznokci na policzki.

Ta dziewczyna czesze jej włosy i wkłada jej coś na głowę. Czesze ją jak lalkę, jak Marionetkę, którą jest.

Ale Hei ją osłonił.

.

To spotkanie wydaje się niejasno nie na miejscu; słowa są puste, czyny jałowe. Kiedyś, dawno temu, zrozumiałaby, dlaczego przyjechał. Teraz on zaczyna rozumieć, że osoby, której szukał, już nie ma.

Dla Marionetki nie ma powodów, są tylko fakty. Mówi, że nie pojedzie, bo wie, że tak jest.

Wspomnienia pojawiają się jedno po drugim, przywołane przez głos mężczyzny i dźwięk klawiszy uderzających w dźwięczne, znajome nuty. Wspomnienia to też fakty, nijakie, pozbawione dawnego ciężaru.

Gdzieś, na granicy rozpoznania, jest dręczące poczucie, że nie powinno tak być.

.

Dotyk na jej twarzy nie pozostawia wątpliwości: na krótką chwilę, wbrew wszelkiej logice, srebrzyste księżycowe światło głaszcze jej delikatne rysy. Jej postać skąpana jest w jasności, kiedy wyciąga ręce, jak gdyby chcąc objąć wszystko, co kiedyś zostało utracone, i przez jedną ulotną chwilę jej serce drży, a oczy wypełniają się łzami.

Jest Hei. Hei każe jej zdecydować. Hei uszanuje jej wybór, chociaż Marionetka nie powinna mieć wyborów.

Stoi między teraźniejszością i przeszłością i wydaje jej się, że gdzieś w oddali dostrzega strzępek przyszłości. I decyduje.

.

Ma na imię Yin.

Może, jeśli Yin uniesie kącik ust, Hei też się ucieszy.


End file.
